fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Val Buan
Valentine "Val" Buan is one of the Cross System users. He assumed the title of Cross after William is injured in action. Val Buan He is an independent rock guitarist & vocalist from Edinburgh, Scotland who lied about coming from Glasgow out of shyness. Although he formed a band called IKEMENS, other members got tired of his character & dropped out. After that, he makes Scott & Theresa join & aims at the major debut as a new IKEMENS as part of his lifelong dream to be a rockstar. Though he learns that Scott's lifelong dream is not like his, Val remains Scott's friend as the two promise to help each other out with their dreams. However, when nearly devoured by the Rhinoceros Fangire, Val encounters Vampire King & begins to idolize him & then William after seeing him fight the Ladybug Fangire, wishing to be the latter's apprentice. When he is deputized as a temporary Fangire Hunter, Val has to be hospitalized after shoulder & hand injuries from fighting the Crab Fangire. Once released from the hospital, he learns that due to his injuries, he can no longer play the guitar, & as a result, gets angry at Scott from hiding this truth from him. The rage gets worse when Val overhears School naming Scott his apprentice instead of him, with Val being taken under Boyd's wing & made into an official Fangire Hunter, now bitter & harsh with no respect for School & very distrustful of Scott. He even went so far as to cut & dye his hair back to brown. When School is injured in action, Val eagerly takes his place as the Cross System's user. However due to the incident where Vampire King's Fangire nature takes over, Val is forced to return the Cross System back to School after he attempted to redeem himself by fighting the Seamoon Fangire & almost getting killed by the Bishop. Val, in a last-ditch effort to bring back Scott to battle, plays his guitar with what ability he has left & then begs Scott to come back, apologizing for his recent behavior & coming clean about why he behaved like he did recently. It was not that much because of Scott hiding the fact that he could no longer play the guitar from him, but that he needed to blame someone for his own weakness - he was actually relieved that he could no longer play the guitar as he eventually knew that he has little talent in music, but could not live with himself as someone who gave up on his dreams. At first, Scott initially refuses, stating that he cannot be friends with anyone due to his heritage, but after Scott returns to being Vampire King, he relents & both he & Val become friends again. He later is a guest in School's wedding & helped carry the presents to the wedding. Modes Save Save Mode is the mode used by Cross mostly in the year 1896 in one of its early prototypes. Burst *Rider height: 220 cm *Rider weight: 160 kg *Ability perimeters: **Punching power: 7t **Kicking power: 3t **Maximum jump height: 30m Burst Mode is the first of Cross' modes to appear. As the name suggests, Burst Mode creates a burst of heat that damages everything in range when transforming from Save Mode. It uses the Cross Calibur to perform Cross Judgement & the Cross Knuckle to perform Broken Fang. When performing the Cross Judgment, a vision of the sun appears behind Cross. Rising *Rider height: 215 cm *Rider weight: 120 kg *Ability perimeters: **Punching power: 20t **Kicking power: 12t **Maximum jump height: 70m **Maximum running speed: 100m/3s Kamen Rider Rising Cross is the upgrade to Cross System, known as Intercept X Attacker Ver.XI. As it is the perfected version, Cross' power is at maximum strength. This mode is accessed through the new Crossriser the Cross Knuckle Ver.XI. After inputting the code, Cross' outer armor is ejected & the head crest changes once again. In this form, Cross can perform the Final Rising Blast. The armor of this form has far more blue on the arms, legs, & head. The chest is primarily white with a red sun-like shape in the center, the core exposed due to the removal of most of the armor plating. The Cross system would receive one final upgrade which allows for the user to access Rising Cross from the initial transformation. Category:Kamen Rider: Vampire King Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes